


Booty Call

by dragon_temeraire



Series: It's casual. Really. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Casual Sex, College Student Stiles, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: Derek really needs to get fucked, and he knows just who to call.





	Booty Call

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [ this post](http://bi-as-heck.tumblr.com/post/55366981682). I can’t believe I wrote 1600+ words of pretty much pure porn. Featuring bottom!Derek, overstimulation, and multiple orgasms.

Stiles is trying to finish his chemistry homework when the call comes in, and his heart picks up a little when he sees that it’s Derek.

“Hey,” he answers, eager for an excuse to take a break.

“Hey,” Derek says in return, sounding strangely casual. “I want to come over and use your dick, I need to take my aggression out on something.”

“Uh, _what?_ ” Stiles squawks, looking around his tiny apartment like someone’s going to hear. He finds himself holding his breath as he waits for Derek’s response, pushing the phone hard against his ear.

“I’ve had a rough day, and I want to fuck myself on your dick. _Is that cool?_ ”

“Um, yeah,” Stiles says, already turned on by the growl he can hear in Derek’s voice. And sure, he and Derek have fucked a few times since he moved out for college, but he’s never gotten a _booty call_ before. He’s certainly not going to miss the opportunity.

“Good,” Derek says. “I’ll be there in twenty minutes.” Then he just hangs up.

Stiles puts down the phone, smirking. His apartment is about thirty minutes from Beacon Hills, so if Derek’s planning to make it in only twenty, he must be _really_ desperate. Stiles just hopes he doesn’t get pulled over.

That would be awkward.

 

*

 

Derek shows up just as Stiles finishes tidying up the place. Not that he needs to impress Derek, but Stiles figures if he’s coming over for sex, he deserves not to trip over anything. He even put fresh sheets on the bed, because he knows Derek likes to get their scents all over them.

Derek must be really pent-up from the drive over, because he doesn’t even say hello, just kicks the door shut and pushes Stiles against the wall, kissing him fiercely. Derek licks into his mouth as he covers him with his body, and if Stiles had any doubt about Derek’s interest in the proceedings, he certainly doesn’t now.

He grinds into Derek, hands sliding down his back, then gripping as Derek rocks forward, panting at the friction.

Things are just getting good when Derek is suddenly gone, dropping down on his knees while his fingers tug at the front of Stiles’ jeans. Stiles opens his mouth to say something, but Derek is too quick for him, sucking the head of Stiles’ cock into his mouth before he can utter anything coherent. He’ll have to be content with breathy moans, instead. His hands fly to Derek’s hair, sinking in and holding, as Derek takes him in further, swallowing around him.

Stiles lets his head thump back against the wall, trembling and struggling not to thrust, though he desperately wants to. He feels his knees go weak as Derek works his tongue against the underside of his cock, and he gasps out a warning. “Derek, I’m gonna come,” he manages to say through a moan. He’s been turned on too long to last, especially against Derek’s talented mouth.

Derek pulls off with a little smirk, but he doesn’t go far. Stiles clamps down on his groan in frustration. Derek pushes his pants all the way down, his tongue laving Stiles’ balls and inner thighs teasingly as he does. It’s really not helping Stiles on his mission to _not come yet_.

“ _Derek_ ,” he hisses, shoving Derek’s head away and quickly kicking out of his jeans. Derek stands then, pulling Stiles’ shirt off on his way up. Then he pulls Stiles into a kiss, walking him backward to the bedroom.

Stiles fits his hand to the fly of Derek’s pants, cupping the bulge there. “You’re gonna bust out of these,” he says, grinning.

Derek grins back. “Won’t be in them for much longer,” he says, pushing Stiles back on the bed.

Stiles flops back, happily watches as Derek strips out of his clothes and drops them on the floor. Then he has to choke back a laugh, because Derek bends down and pulls a tube of lube from pocket of his jeans. Derek _brought his own lube_ , like maybe he was afraid Stiles had run out.

Like he doesn’t know that Stiles positively _stockpiles_ lube, taking full advantage of living alone to jerk off as often as possible.

But hey, maybe it’s special werewolf lube, or something.

He doesn’t have long to contemplate the humor of the situation, because in the next moment Derek is straddling his thighs, his slick hand wrapping around Stiles’ cock. His other hand disappears behind him, and Stiles knows he’s fingering himself.

He would have never guessed, when they started this whole thing, how into bottoming Derek is. But there’s really no denying it. He can always tell by Derek’s relaxed, content expression that he loves being rimmed, loves being fingered, loves being fucked.

Derek has that look right now, his back arching and the muscles in his arm straining as he works himself open, and it makes Stiles’ dick twitch hard as Derek strokes him.

After a few minutes Derek brings his hand back around, and spreads some extra lube on the head of Stiles’ cock, his fingers playful and light. Then he inches forward and lines it up, lets it tease at his hole a little as he shifts his hips.

His face fills with ecstasy as he slowly slides down Stiles’ cock, his thighs trembling and breath hitching. Stiles bites his lip, resisting the urge to buck his hips up, to just bury himself in Derek, to fuck him hard and fast until he comes.

He manages to keep still. Barely. 

Derek’s weight bears Stiles down onto the bed, almost pinning him, as he starts a slow grind, teasing them both. He skates his hands up to Stiles’ chest, playing with his nipples until he gasps, then dragging them back down, letting his nails lightly scratch as he does.

Derek’s hardly moving, rolling his hips in little circles, just enough to feel Stiles inside him. Stiles watches, mesmerized by the rippling tension of Derek’s abs, the way they tremble when Derek hits just the right spot.

For a moment, he gets a little lost in Derek’s beauty, forgets about everything else.

He knows he’s in trouble, though, when Derek really starts to get into it. He flexes his thighs, lifting himself up and then dropping back down in tiny little thrusts, using Stiles’ cock just like he said he was going to. He picks up speed as he goes on, and Stiles feels his thighs clench, pushes them together as he hopelessly tries to hold back his orgasm.

But he’s been on the edge too long, and he’s suddenly at the point of no return, shuddering beneath Derek as he comes.

Derek doesn’t even pause, doesn’t even hesitate, and Stiles is cool with that, figures Derek can keep fucking himself until he’s soft.

Except it doesn’t happen.

He stays hard, buried in Derek. After the aftershocks of his orgasm grind to a halt, he’s still left with a sort of burning pleasure where they’re joined, intense enough to make his stomach jump and tighten with every move of Derek’s.

At first he thinks it’s going to be too much or not enough, but as Derek keeps going, his hips rolling, Stiles feels it start to coalesce. He feels another orgasm building, but this time it feels like it’s building in his _whole body_.

He tries to relax into it, to not interfere with the way Derek’s riding him, but he can’t stop the way his knees bend and his toes curl. His muscles draw tight as Derek’s pace increases, feels his body ache with the intense pleasure.

He wants to know how Derek’s doing, see if he’s close, but his eyes are pinched shut, and he can’t make himself open them. The rhythm changes then, Derek stops lifting himself up, just starts grinding down onto him hard and fast, his hands like hot brands against Stiles’ ribs as he braces himself.

He feels flooded with sensation, with the desperate climb to orgasm. His muscles are out of his control now, his hips jerking up erratically, his feet sliding across the bed, trying to lift himself, to somehow get him deeper inside Derek.

“Ah!” Stiles gasps out, because that’s all he has left. Just one desperate syllable as he grips Derek’s thighs, his fingers digging in. His back bows as everything in his body seems to contract, trying to express the sensation all at once, trying to find a way to funnel it all out through his cock.

He shivers and shakes, stomach drawn tight and aching, his hips twitching hard as he comes and comes and _comes._

He’s still in the throes of it, body rigid and overwhelmed, when a groan from Derek catches his attention. He pries his eyes open to watch the quick sinuous roll of Derek’s body, the way his hand fists tight around his dick, stroking relentlessly.

He watches Derek’s last desperate, rough motions, and then he’s folding over, curling forward as comes with a low, heartfelt moan. He milks his cock, shuddering as he slows his hips, each spurt less and less. He feels Derek clench around him every time, feels a little tendril of pleasure, but he knows he’s truly spent.

Derek finally comes to a stop, shivering as he does one last pull. Then he carefully wiggles down until he’s lying on top of Stiles, with his dick still inside.

Derek should be too heavy, but he really just feels good. Stiles slides his arms around him, hopes he’ll stay.

Derek makes a contented little sound, rests his head on Stiles’ shoulder.

“You get what you needed?” he asks, closing his eyes.

“Yeah,” Derek says, managing to sound completely satisfied with one word.

“Good. Come back for more of that anytime,” Stiles says sleepily, feeling relaxation seep through his body.

“Mmm,” Derek says, softly kissing him on the neck. Stiles shivers at the affection. “Maybe I will.”

Stiles wraps his arms tighter around Derek, and finds that he’s grinning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr ](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
